thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlton Armando (E2)
Carlton Armando, also referred to as Carls by Rebecca Andrews, is a main character and a former antagonist in KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. He was a resident of the community of Woodbury. Carlton is the nephew of Brian Blake, and the brother of David and Christopher Armando. While initially presented as a quiet, apathetic teenager, Carlton is soon revealed to be a socio-psychopath, with little regard for the life around him, from family to friends, even his own. Carlton serves as the secondary antagonist of Season 4, and one of the two secondary antagonists of Season 5, alongside Christie Torres. He is the instigator behind the Woodbury war, and the primary cause behind the downfall of all three communities. Despite being left for dead, however, Carlton survives the war, and still travels with his uncle two years later. He is a member of the Aiken survivor camp in South Carolina, and is a big brother figure of sorts to Rebecca. Personality Carlton is a very complex individual. On the surface, he primarily presents himself to be calm, collected, quiet, and curious. His intention is to provide others with the image that he is still a growing boy. During conversations, he doesn't offer much input, and will often appear to be very shy. He will even show visible concern towards his family if they are hurt, and is even incredibly distressed after witnessing the death of his brother, David. This, however, is all a front. In reality, Carlton is what can be described as a socio-psychopath. He has absolutely zero regard for those around him, including his family. He shows no emotion towards anything or anyone, and feigns any sign of distress, anger, or happiness that others see from him. A psychopath, Carlton shows no hesitation in committing homicide, and even fratricide, as he kills his own brother, David, to spark a war between Woodbury and Westchester, with the intent on killing everyone. Carlton himself is not exactly satisfied, nor dissatisfied with the outcomes of his actions. He appears to commit his atrocities for the sake of doing so. He is also incredibly independent, trusting no one with his true nature, except for Badger. This trust is betrayed, however, as Badger shoots Carlton in the foot during the war and leaves him for the walkers while he escapes. This is one of the rare moments when Carlton expresses genuine emotion, as he is not only in pain from the wound, but he is irritated at the betrayal. His fate thereafter is left unknown for the time being, until he is revealed to be alive two years later. Inspiration "Yeah, no, I'm not telling!" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Carlton has killed: *Donna Watters *David Armando (Alive) *Edward Mason (Caused) *Lawrence (Indirectly Caused) *Satchiel (Indirectly Caused) *Eraldo (Indirectly Caused) *Steven (Indirectly Caused) *Darren (Indirectly Caused) *Stephanie (Indirectly Caused) *Walter Peabody (Indirectly Caused) *Ethel *Anton Bridges (Caused) *Benjamin Hill (Indirectly Caused) *Christie Torres (Indirectly Caused) *Ernest (Indirectly Caused) *Hannah (Indirectly Caused) *Roberto (Indirectly Caused) *William (Indirectly Caused) *Nicholas Owens (Indirectly Caused) *Tyler (Indirectly Caused) *Christopher Armando (Caused; Before Reanimation) *Dawn (Indirectly Caused) *Joshua (Indirectly Caused) *Jane (Indirectly Caused) *Peter Owens (Indirectly Caused) *Maria Oxford (Indirectly Caused) *Jacob Barley (Indirectly Caused) *One unnamed Stable guard. *Several unnamed Woodbury soldiers. (Indirectly Caused) *Several unnamed Stable soldiers. (Caused and Direct) *Numerous unnamed Stable residents. (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances Trivia *Carlton is based on a fictional character of series' creator KeepOnKeepingOn's first attempt at writing a novel. *Carlton has caused the most deaths out of any character in the series so far, with at least 4 direct kills, and a total of over 120 caused or indirect kills. *Carlton displays signs of being a schizophrenic and a sociopath. His mannerisms define him as a psychopath. **The series creator describes him as "a boy who wants to start shit and keep things going, just to be a menace, and it's all for his own personal satisfaction". *Carlton has a list of those he has killed. Category:Survivors Category:Supporting Characters (E2) Category:Minor Characters (E2) Category:Characters (E2) Category:Season 3 Characters (E2) Category:Season 4 Characters (E2) Category:Season 5 Characters (E2) Category:Antagonists (E2) Category:Secondary Antagonists (E2) Category:Woodbury Survivors (E2) Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Season 6 Characters (E2) Category:Main Characters (E2) Category:Former Antagonists (E2)